Unit Types (Hyrule Warriors)
The following is a list of common troop and officer types found in Hyrule Warriors. Troops Common Grunts. Numerous but extremely weak. Unit leaders and named characters can cut them down by the hundreds with little effort. :Hylian Soldiers - Knights wearing mail and cloth armor. Equipped with swords, spears, and bows in battle. :*'Ghost Soldiers' - Holy spirits that protect the Temple of the Sacred Sword. :Goron Soldiers - Portly rock-eaters with great strength. Some toss rocks as a ranged attack. :Stalchildren - Small skeletal creatures that fight unarmed or throw bones at their victims. :Bulblins - Green-skinned humanoids with clubs and bows. :Bokoblins - Small, red-skinned humanoid creatures with scimitars and bows. :Miniblins - Introduced in Hyrule Warriors Legends. These impish creatures are frail but fight in large numbers. Elite Stronger than commons yet not quite as powerful as Unit Leaders. Often designated as Outpost Captains, Keep Bosses, and/or Raid Captains in Adventure Mode. :Hylian Elite - Knights of Hyrule armed with maces and shields. :*'Ghost Soldier Elite' - Holy spirits that protect the Temple of the Sacred Sword. :Goron Elite - Gorons who specialize in hard hitting attacks. :Stalfos - A skeleton creature with a sword and shield. :Bulblin Elite - Large, ox-horned Bulbins with battle axes. They use the same model as King Bulblin from Twilight Princess. :Bokoblin - Standard sized Bokoblins with horned helmets and shields. :Miniblin - Introduced in Hyrule Warriors Legends. Standard-sized Miniblins with horned helmets and shields. :King Bulbin - A New enemy type included in the Twilight Princess DLC pack, a larger than average Bulbin unit. He appears only in Adventure Mode Maps. When he charges into battle, he has a lot of strength and endurance, making him a dangerous foe to fight. If his lackeys are defeated, he will become weak and easy to beat. However if the player charges after him while still powered up, depleting 2/3rds of his HP will have him acknowledge your strength and then join your army. :Captain Keeta - A New enemy type included in the Majora's Mask DLC pack, a larger than average Stalchild unit with additional armor. He appears only in Adventure Mode Maps. When you face him in battle, depleting 2/3rds of his HP will cause him to request the player to stop attacking him. If the player continues attacking him, he will simply run away, however if the player stops he will acknowledge your strength and then join your army. Unit Leaders Commanders for the basic troops. More powerful and durable than standard units but prone to revealing weak points with certain attacks. :Hylian Captains - Hylian Knights with plate armor and plumed helmets. They expose their weak point after their jump attack. Weak against Darkness. :*'Ghost Soldier Captains' - Holy spirits that protects the Temple of the Sacred Sword. :Goron Captains - Goron soldiers with elaborate armor. They reveal their weak points after using their rolling attack. Weak against Water. :Stalmaster - Four-armed skeletal knights. Their weak points are exposed after throwing their sword or a dash attack (telegraphed by a red flash in their eyes). Weak against Fire. :Lizalfos - Reptilian humanoids that attack acrobatically. Expose their weak points after certain jumping or fire attacks (telegraphed by a blue glow around their bodies). Weak against Water. :*'Dinolfos' - Fought in the same manner as the Lizalfos, but drop different items. Weak against Lightning. :*'Chieftain' - Towering variations of both Lizalfos and Dinolfos. Both are stronger variations of their smaller counter parts. :Aeralfos - Winged reptilians with helmets and shields. Fought similarly to Lizalfos, but able to fly for periods of time to make themselves harder to hit. They expose their weak point after their aerial slam and fire breath attacks. Weak against Lightning. :*'Fiery Aeralfos' - An Aeralfos wreathed in flames. Drops different items, but is fought in the same manner. Weak against Water. :Moblin - Obese ogres with large spears and shields. Vulnerable after their belly flop attacks. Weak against Fire. :*'Shield Moblin' - A Moblin with a metal shield that fights similarly to the standard Moblin, but drops different items. Weak against Lightning. :Darknut - Armored knights that excel in defence. Fought in the same manner as the Stalmaster, but drops different items. Weak against Lightning. :Gibdo - Mummy-like undead that paralyze enemies with their screams. Briefly vulnerable after using a scream attack. Weak against Fire. :*'ReDead Knight' - A fiery version of the Gibdo. Fought and defeated in the same manner, but drops different items. Weak against Water. :Big Poe - Large ghosts that attack with flames from their lantern. Vulnerable after most attacks; watch for a blue glow around their bodies to know which attacks make them expose their weak spot. Weak against Water. :*'Icy Big Poe' - A Big Poe with a snowman-shaped lantern. Drops different items, but is fought and defeated like a regular Big Poe. Weak against Fire. :*'Hylian Ghost' - A fallen ally turned into a Big Poe. They will target the player and follow them relentlessly until defeated. :The Imprisoned (Mini) - A miniature-sized Imprisoned with a laser attack, a shockwave attack, and a belly-crawling attack. Briefly vulnerable after the laser and the shockwave attack. Weak against Light. :Big Blin - Large Blin enemies debuting in Hyrule Warriors Legends. They attack with wide swings and can fire beams across the ground with their clubs. Exposes their weak spot after certain attacks. Weak against Lightning. :*'Stone Blin' - Big Blins with stone armor and helmets. Drops different items, but is fought in the same manner as a regular Big Blin. Weak against Water. Gimmick :Dark - Dark variations of every enemy type, including playable characters, will occasionally appear in both Legend and Adventure Modes. Their HP are lower than their real counterparts, but they have the same amount of strength and share elemental weaknesses. :Bombchu - Giant mechanical rodents that are designed to infiltrate keeps and self destruct, instantly taking it over. Depending on the mission, they may be under ally or enemy control. :Beamos - A mechanical device that shoots lasers from its eye in a straight line, creating explosions along the ground. Can only be destroyed with the Bomb item. :Deku Baba - A large, stationary plant monster that spews poison in a ring around itself. Can only be destroyed with the Bow and Arrow item. :Manhandla Stalks - Large, stationary plant monsters that launch seed attacks everywhere outside keeps or directly on the Allied Keep. Can appear in multiple enemy keeps. Can be easily destroyed with the Boomerang item. :Chuchu '- Introduced in ''Hyrule Warriors Legends. A slime monster that is impervious to most attacks. Striking it with the Hammer item will stun it, making it vulnerable. :'''Summoner Units - Summoners are walking spawn points, capable of summoning both common troops, and unit leaders to battle. While there are some summoner-specific designs for specific forces, any unit can become a summoner. :Raid Captains - Elite units who command a force of common troops in assaults on enemy bases. Usually deployed near the end of a mission. :Rally Captains - Elite units who raise the morale of their allies. Their defeat chokes morale for their side. : Fortifier Captains '''- Elite units who strengthen enemy keeps, making them harder to capture. :Great Fairy' - Appears in the Great Fairy Fountain of every stage. Visiting her will enhance the player's attack items or heal them if necessary. She also functions as one of Link's weapons. :'Cucco''' - Iconic chicken-creatures of the Zelda series which appear within certain stages. Depending on who attacks them first, the flock can be friend or foe. :Gold Skulltula - By fulfilling certain conditions, these spider-like creatures will appear on the battlefield. If players can slay Gold Skulltulas before they flee, they can unlock illustration pieces. Completed illustrations can be used for the Rewards Map. :The game has 100 Gold Skulltullas hiding in certain locations; information of their whereabouts is listed in the stage select screen. In some cases, their appearances may mimic a particular character or their weapon. To help players locate them, the music will fade out and a scratching noise will become audible when a Gold Skulltula is nearby. For a full comprehensive list of their location, please see here. Gallery Category:Unit Types